


heart-stained

by heatsoaked



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Historical, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatsoaked/pseuds/heatsoaked
Summary: a king, a chapel and sin.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	heart-stained

_watch and pray that you may not enter into temptation. the spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak._

changmin finds yunho in the palace's chapel. 

he looks frightfully young, kneeling there on the cold, unforgiving stone floor with his eyes squeezed shut, his hands clasped and his mouth moving soundlessly. mind spinning around a prayer. praying for salvation and forgiveness for a king who's already been damned to hell. 

the setting sun casts crooked beams of red and blue through the stained-glass window set above the altar. 

changmin pauses on the threshold for a moment to drink in the scene presented in front of him. 

the glint of gold in the young prince's hair, the pale slither of skin visible above the neck of his tunic and the wary arch of his spine. they've dressed him simply in black and it seems to weigh him down, pressing his knees harder onto the stone floor. it's either that or the future – a future that comes with a crown heavy enough to break the head of a weaker man – that's making yunho cower. 

"your majesty," changmin says as he closes the chapel doors behind him. 

just two words to indicate that which yunho had been dreading has finally come to pass. 

he marches down the aisle, the hard soles of his boots loud against the worn stone and the high arched ceiling magnifies the noise making the young prince – now, unofficially, _king_ – flinch, head bowing even lower. 

the pew right at the front of the small chapel creaks when changmin takes a seat, hands clasping in his lap; a mockery of prayer.

neither religious nor a nobleman changmin wears clothes that say otherwise. ambition, talent and a fair amount of ruthlessness have brought him far in the king's court and he is neither trusted or liked by anyone – least of all the other advisors, noblemen and ministers who are constantly vying for a position closest to the core and centre of power – except the king's only son and heir. 

changmin is several steps ahead of them in this particular game. 

"my condolences—" changmin starts but yunho cuts him off. his rosary clatters onto the floor as he gets to his feet, stiff and unsteady.

"don't," he mutters, "i don't—i don't need condolences." 

with little to no preamble, yunho clambers into his lap, shaky hands running down changmin's chest before skating back up again to play with the stiff collar of changmin's doublet. he's flushed, mouth wet and open but changmin does nothing. yunho is king after all.

"no," changmin hums as yunho's grip on his shoulders tightens. "no, i suppose you don't." 

he lets yunho press a featherlight kiss against the corner of his mouth, lets him draw a shaky breath before giving in to the heat coursing through his veins. changmin kisses him firm and slow, fingers threading through yunho's soft, almost shoulder-length hair. the tips of his fingers bump briefly against something cold and thin – a delicate gold circlet, not quite a crown, but close enough. 

yunho grows bolder, more desperate after a while. breathless whimpers fall from his lips as his hands slide down changmin's chest again only to fumble helplessly with his belt and the buttons of his trousers. it's a sight that makes changmin give in just a little more, bucking up and making the young prince keen against his mouth. 

he shifts a little so his half-hard cock is snug against yunho's ass.

after a few minutes, changmin takes pity on yunho and helps him undo his belt the buttons on his trousers. he's rewarded with flushed cheeks and a glazed look of pure _want_ that flickers across yunho's face when he hooks his fingers under the waistband, pulling them down to reveal his cock, now fully hard. 

"good, good," he murmurs hoarsely and the praise makes yunho let out a stilted moan. "what do you want?" 

changmin knows what _he _wants; he wants to bend the boy-king over the chapel's altar and fuck him into incoherency. but that will have to wait, time is not a luxury they have at the moment and either way, there are bigger, grander churches for them to desecrate in the future. 

"i," yunho's breath stutters and his gaze skids sideways, trying to avoid looking directly at changmin who reaches up and grabs him by the chin. "i want... i want to use my mouth," yunho says his voice barely above a whisper. 

"well then," changmin says, loosening his grip on yunho's chin. 

yunho blinks at him for a second – as if asking for permission – before slipping off of changmin's lap and onto his knees. there, he settles between the spread of changmin's thighs, eyes wide and wet; there to worship an entirely different god. 

his first movements are a little uncertain. he grasps changmin's cock in a loose, barely-there grip before sliding his fingers up to the tip.

then he looks up, asking for reassurance and changmin leans forward to run a comforting hand through his hair, in the process slightly dislodging the golden circlet. when yunho wraps his pink, kiss-swollen lips around changmin's cock it glints tauntingly from where it now sits crooked in a mess of chestnut brown curls. it takes all of changmin's finely-honed self-restraint not to grab the back of yunho's head and fuck into his mouth. his fingers dig into the pew hard enough that he thinks he hears the old wood splinter a little. 

wary of whoever might be running around in the courtyards and gardens outside changmin is left muttering barely audible words of praise and encouragement, hands running through yunho's hair; pulling occasionally just to hear his whines muffled by changmin's cock in his mouth. 

tears leak from the corners of yunho's eyes when some of changmin's restraint slips, forcing his cock against the back of yunho's throat. 

but yunho takes it well, sinking down as far as he can go and working the part he can't reach with his hands, spit and precome easing the way. hot, tar-like pleasure is starting to pool at the base of changmin's spine and he groans, baring his teeth in a silent snarl at the great wooden cross fixed above the altar. 

then as the pleasure builds, he pulls out and it only takes a few strokes from his own hand for him to come in thick spurts all over yunho's tear-stained cheeks. this is when he looks most beautiful to changmin – flushed and panting, his mouth open and wanting – not a king or a prince, just a boy. 

once the pleasure ebbs away changmin wipes his tacky fingers on the hem of his undershirt, fastens his belt and gets back to his feet.

yunho remains on his knees, breathing heavily and still visibly hard. 

he doesn't meet changmin's gaze when he reaches out to tip yunho's face this way and that to survey the damage. it's a very proprietary thing to do and changmin doesn't miss the way it makes yunho's breath hitch. 

"your right to the throne will be proclaimed tomorrow," he says, running a thumb through the mess on yunho's cheek. yunho's skin is hot – almost feverish – under his touch and changmin drags his thumb downwards, spreading some of his come over yunho's parted lips. 

then he pulls away, inclines his head in something almost like a bow and steps over the rosary yunho had dropped earlier. 

changmin strides out into the courtyard and is greeted by the fiery blaze of the sun meeting the horizon.

his position next to the throne is secure.

**Author's Note:**

> [inspo](https://youtu.be/On8ZtIQkaIQ)


End file.
